STPC03/Image Gallery
Screenshots STPC03 Hikaru introducing the episode.jpg|Hikaru introducing the episode STPC03 Hikaru examining the Star Color Pendant.jpg|Hikaru examining the Star Color Pendant STPC03 Lala doesn't know what is happening.jpg|Lala is tired and doesn't know what is happening STPC03 Star Color Pendant being examined.jpg|The AI examining the Star Color Pendant STPC03 Prunce notcing it's a compass.jpg|Prunce realising that the pendant can lead them to the Star Princesses STPC03 Hikaru is excited while Lala is curious.jpg|Hikaru is ready to use the pendant and find the Star Princess STPC03 Lala telling Hikaru to wait.jpg|Lala telling Hikaru to wait STPC03 Hikaru following the pendant's directions.jpg|Hikaru wondering where the Star Princesses are STPC03 Lala going to talk to the AI.jpg|Lala going to talk to the AI STPC03 Lala telling Hikaru to not interfere.jpg|Lala telling Hikaru to not interfere STOC03 Hikaru getting impatient.jpg|Hikaru getting impatient STPC03 Lala telling Hikaru to be quiet.jpg|Lala telling Hikaru to be quiet STPC03 Lala annoyed with Hikaru.jpg|Lala annoyed with Hikaru STOC03 Lala listening to what the AI is saying.jpg|Lala asking which is the fastest way to find the Star Princess STPC03 Lala yelling at Hikaru.jpg|Lala telling Hikaru that there's nothing wrong with the AI STPC03 Hikaru walks away.jpg|Hikaru walks away STPC03 Prunce is shocked they're going to searching amongst the humans.jpg|Prunce is shocked they're going to searching amongst the humans STPC03 Prunce changes his shape.jpg|Prunce changes his shape so he doesn't get noticed by humans STPC03 Lala spouting.jpg|Lala isn't happy with Hikaru STPC03 Hikaru not paying attention to Lala and Prunce.jpg|Hikaru not paying attention to Lala and Prunce STPC03 Hikaru notices the Tako balloons.jpg|Hikaru notices the Octopus balloon and has an idea STPC03 Lala wondering if this is a good idea.jpg|Lala asking Hikaru if this is really a good idea STPC03 Lala directs them to where the balloon stand is.jpg|Lala directs the kids to where the balloon stand is STPC03 Lala relieved.jpg|Lala is relieved the kids didn't realise she was an alien STPC03 Lala wondering if she should follow Hikaru.jpg|Lala realises the kids understood her STPC03 Hikaru standing outside Star Donut.jpg|Hikaru standing outside Star Donut STPC03 The scent of the donuts making their way towards Prunce.jpg|The scent of the donuts making their way towards Prunce STPC03 Donut owner confused.jpg|The Star Donut worker confused by Hikaru's sudden change of speech STPC03 Lala questioning Hikaru.jpg|Lala questioning Hikaru STPC03 The girls on age when the owner mentions UFO.jpg|The girls on edge as the owner mentions something about a UFO STPC03 Star Donut worker imitating Hikarus Kirayaba.jpg|Star Donut worker imitating Hikaru's "Glitterific" phrase STPC03 Lala listening to what the AI tells her.jpg|Lala listening to what the AI tells her STPC03 Hikaru realises she screwed up.jpg|Hikaru realises she screwed up STPC03 Hikaru argues back.jpg|Hikaru argues that they should be looking for the Star Princesses her way STPC03 Hikaru annoyed Lala called her by her full name.jpg|Hikaru annoyed Lala called her by her full name STPC03 Lala fires back.jpg|Lala fires back, saying Hikaru should listen to her then STPC03 Elena asking what they're fighting about.jpg|Elena asking what Hikaru and Lala are fighting about STPC03 Elena smiles.jpg|Elena smiles STPC03 Hikaru realises the girl is Amamiya Elena.jpg|Hikaru realises the girl is Amamiya Elena STPC03 Hikaru asking Elena if she knows where to find the power of the Star Princesses.jpg|Hikaru asking Elena if she knows where to find the power of the Star Princesses STPC03 Elena telling the girls to keep smiling.jpg|Elena telling the girls to keep smiling STPC03 Hikaru surprised she spoke to Elena.jpg|Hikaru surprised she spoke to Elena STPC03 Water pouring down on Kappard's head.jpg|Water pouring down on Kappard's head STPC03 Tenjo appears.jpg|Tenjo appears STPC03 Kappard telling Tenjo he'll get Fuwa soon.jpg|Kappard telling Tenjo he'll obtain Fuwa soon STPC03 Tenjo saying she likes to have a go.jpg|Tenjo declaring that it's her time to shine STPC03 Tenjo saying she sense the power of the Star Princesses.jpg|Tenjo is more interested in obtaining the power of the Star Princesses STPC03 Prunce concerned.jpg|Prunce worried about Lala's attitude STPC03 Hikaru and Lala angrily walking.jpg|Hikaru and Lala angrily trying to beat each other to finding the power first STPC03 Lala saying Hikaru doesn't understand anything since she's human.jpg|Lala saying Hikaru doesn't understand anything since she's human STPC03 Hikaru says she hates Lala.jpg|Hikaru saying she hates Lala STPC03 Fuwa's tear falls onto the flower.jpg|Fuwa's tear falls onto the flower STPC03 Lala and Hikaru try to speak at the same time.jpg|Lala and Hikaru try to speak at the same time STPC03 Hikaru holding her pendant.jpg|Hikaru holding her pendant STPC03 Hikaru explaining why she was doing everything she did today.jpg|Hikaru explaining why she was doing everything she did today STPC03 Lala holding her pen.jpg|Lala holding her pen STPC03 Hikaru and Lala working together to find the power of the Star Princesses.jpg|Hikaru and Lala working together to find the power of the Star Princesses STPC03 Hikaru and Lala find the pen.jpg|Hikaru and Lala find the pen STPC03 A Nottorei beats Hikaru to the pen.jpg|A Nottorei beats Hikaru to the pen STPC03 Hikaru looks at the Nottorei with the pen.jpg|Hikaru looks at the Nottorei with the pen STPC03 The Nottorei giving Tenjo the pen.jpg|The Nottorei giving Tenjo the pen STPC03 The Nottorei blushes.jpg|The Nottorei blushes when Tenjo compliments him STPC03 The girls get ready to transform.jpg|The girls get ready to transform STPC03 Milky and Star rushing into the fight.jpg|Milky and Star rushing into the battle STPC03 Star decides to try fighting from above.jpg|Star decides to try fighting from above STPC03 The Nottorei shoot Star.jpg|The Nottorei shoot Star STPC03 Milky asks if Star is okay.jpg|Milky asks if Star is okay STPC03 Milky protects them with her heart shield.jpg|Milky protects them both with her heart shield STPC03 Milky saying they work better as a team.jpg|Milky saying they work better as a team STPC03 Milky and Star flying down to attack the enemy.jpg|Star holds Milky as she performs Milky Shock STPC03 Milky takes back the pen.jpg|Milky takes back the pen STPC03 Star holding the Taurus Pen.jpg|Star holding up the Taurus pen Taurus! Star Punch! Cure Star punching the star.png|Cure Star performing her attack with the Taurus Star Princess Pen STPC03 Tenjo realises she needs to get out of the way.jpg|Tenjo realises she needs to get out of the way STPC03 Milky amazed by Star's power.jpg|Milky amazed by Star's power STPC03 The girls and fairies amazed by what is happening.jpg|The girls and fairies amazed by what is happening STPC03 Hikaru excited to draw the Taurus constellation.jpg|Hikaru excited to draw the Taurus constellation STPC03 Fuwa as a calf.jpg|Fuwa as a calf STPC03 Fuwa teleporting the girls to the Taurus Princess.jpg|Fuwa teleporting the girls to the Taurus Princess STPC03 Taurus Princess appears.jpg|The Taurus Princess appears STPC03 The Taurus section is revived.jpg|The Taurus Palace is revived STPC03 Taurus Princess addresses the Cures Prunce and Fuwa.jpg|Taurus Princess addressing the Cures, Prunce and Fuwa STPC03 The girls and fairies standing before the Taurus Princess.jpg|The girls and fairies standing before the Taurus Princess STPC03 The girls look at Fuwa.jpg|The girls look at Fuwa STPC03 The girls and fairies are teleported back to Earth.jpg|The girls and fairies are teleported back to Earth STPC03 Hikaru apologises to Lala.jpg|Hikaru apologises to Lala STPC03 Lala eats the Star Donut.jpg|Lala eats the Star Donut STPC03 Lucky Constellations.jpg|Taurus, Cancer and Scorpio as the Lucky Constellations Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes Category:Image Galleries